Survival Camp
by Nask
Summary: Growing up is part of any Shinobi's life. But nostalgia brings the crew together when their Senseis kidnap them into the ultimate survival camp. NejiTen, SasuHina, InoShika
1. Prologue

Survival Camp: Now that everyone has grown up and no longer a ginin, they have different opinions of things, what would they say when their former teachers have planned a three day camp out in the Konoha wilderness? 

What would happen when they are kidnapped all of a sudden? Things are happening fast, now they're all forced to work together to survive in the darkness.

Disclaimer: Own Naruto? Are you kidding me? Never thought of it, never will.

This is my first fanfic, so I need your real opinions on my story, this is important to me, so please take the time to review when you are done.

The coldest days of winter was so far drawing to a close and the smooth, receding wind brought the first clear essence of early spring.

Near the horizon a few streams of frail morning sunlight were scattered on the edge of the Konoha forest.

And as it slowly traced the boundaries sending a brisk glow that seemed to light a path leading into the distance.

The village as usual vibrant with villagers walking around as early as dawn, and down the sidewalks you could hear the inexorably high pitched voices of the young academy students racing about.

Even though the crescendo of screaming was troubling to the adults, the children enjoyed it.

Down the street a group of young sensei was gathering at the entrance of the ninja training house looking particularly pleased about something.

Today, obviously the break or day off for all ninjas seemed rather pleasant, there were no missions that needed to be done and most of the students stayed indoors enjoying their break at home.

"It's been so fast since our students graduated being ginins," sighed Gai looking intensely sad for one moment.

He gazed sorrowfully away to the academy where they once began their simple trainings.

Kurenai looked sympathetically back, and then replied in a rather vague tone, still not taking her eyes off Gai, "Why, is there something we can do?"

Asuma grinned sarcastically staring at Kakashi for any possible ideas; they were silent deep in their own thoughts.

Other than Kakashi who looked the least bit of concern still not taking his eyes of the Icha Icha paradise.

To Gai's great surprise he had eventually finished the first volume: flirting and onto another one of the series so called, relationships.

He ignored Gai's malicious glares, and continued burying his head into the pages.

Gai on the other hand was fuming remained still, looking vacantly at the others.

" A slight get together would be interesting,"

Kakashi suddenly suggested obligingly still in his book, Asuma smirked a bit, turning out to be laugh, he had expected him to be talking earlier, "That was helpful, they have their own things on mind too,"

He added scratching his disheveled brown hair.

Kurenai looked half puzzled but managed to nod in agreement shifting her red ruby eyes from Gai to Kakashi and back.

"That's a great one, though it would be troublesome."

He announced after a moment of slight hesitation slapping his lap, and gave a tinkling little laugh as Kurenai flounced back,"

What exactly do _you_ have in mind?" she emphasized flatly," tell us."

They all leaned a little closer paying close attention for Gai to explain (other than Kakashi who stayed put, but never less listening closely).

"Well why not go on a three day sleepover and get together to spend their youth springtime?"

He finished looking just as excited as a five year old and also forgetting to whisper.

"You mean as in giving them a chance to let their true feeling blossom," Asuma corrected grinning as usual and even a little harder when he heard the news.

"And brightening their youth relationships," mocked Kakashi.

Gai was indeed as though he himself would be attending, unlike his old rival Kakashi his expression out of all of them were the easiest to tell.

"We could kidnap them at night and provide the tent and blankets needed."

There was an obvious pause, all eyes turned to Gai.

Kakashi looked down from his comic for perhaps thirty seconds then returned to his reading.

"Brilliant, what kind of idea was that you idiot, what would hokage say about this?"

Spat master Asuma coldly, Gai who had just suggested the idea looked as if though someone had slapped across his face.

"You got to take responsibility for this!"

Kurenai too seemed perplexed repeating," Kidnap?" she continued. "Gai it would be possible, though difficult, they are no longer ginins."

She turned towards Kakashi in the far corner, "That would be an idea to consider," Asuma however frowned but said no more, though from his looks they could tell he was disappointed, looking restless he finally agreed with a mere nod that only Kurenai saw.

The four teachers talked over then at last when everyone had their reply Kakashi turned to walk away.

" We'll fetch everyone in the village at midnight when they are most vulnerable, Kurenai take the girls and I will handle the rest with Gai!"

Remembering each other's last words they set off back to their homes.

Author's Note: Hi again, that is my first chapter so far, there will be more exciting things coming up and I am sure you will enjoy more of it when the story is completely done, however if you check the chapter's section you will find more interesting chapters so be sure you read all of it! I have been working hard for the past weeks trying to update more chapters so please review and tell me **your** ideas. My story needs more events so be sure you review when you are done. Thanks!


	2. Kidnapped

Kurenai glanced at her pocket watch checking every five minutes that had passed.

"A quarter to midnight." It was almost about time, she had decided earlier to get Sakura first since her house was the easiest to be found, she jumped down from the beech tree she had just landed seconds ago, and set her feet squarely on the tiles of the roof.

Inside Sakura, Tenten and Ino were sprawled on the living room couch while watching a murder movie; all was dark other than the flashing television that stood in front of the girls.

Kurenai looked through the pane of glass on the sunroof inspecting their movements; she was half shocked to see them still awake this late.

Sakura yawned, apparently lying messily underneath a thick pile of quilts and blankets she made and her bright pink hair tangled holding the television remote in one hand while hugging the covers with her other, unaware of the female ninja spying from above, while Tenten whose eyes were half closed lied comfortably on the sofa staring wearily at the screen in her flowery pajamas on.

Ino on the other hand was fully awake enjoying the movie crouching among a mountain of feathery pillows, stacked neatly in three piles with her orange spotted tank top, however she was so focused on the show that she had no time to realize that something was wrong.

Kurenai was exceptionally glad that the window was left open and also by the fact that she could easily climb in without too much difficulty.

Sakura was the first to realize that one had entered her house, screaming loudly she dropped the television remote leaving Ino to scramble underneath the sofa and Tenten wide eyed with horror fell of the sofa and onto the pile of pillows below.

They all ended up hiding under the couch shivering with cold sweat. Tenten was the first to recover even though she stood up; her legs were trembling slightly and tried her best to stay calm.

Ino was panting so hard that her tongue was hanging out now exchanging terrified glances with the Sakura who remained utterly frozen.

For a long time the room was quiet with the teacher standing firmly in the center," K-Kurenai sensei!" She said shakily rising to her feet.

"What are you doing h-here?" questioned the young girl uneasily. "scaring our wits out, too!" complained Ino helping Sakura up, Kurenai ignored her comment," it's something urgent, we leave now!" She scolded coldly and clasping Ino's wrist.

She yawned looking affronted," Why not wait until tomorrow, we were at the best part of the show." She clicked off the television with a displeased frown on her face. Sakura and Tenten too looked restless, "don't we get our shirts on first?" Sakura asked vigilantly.

They all nodded, how would they possibly leave with only their pajamas on? Besides it would seem foolish to other passerby and their weapons were not even on hand, if this was in fact urgent then they should at least all get ready before leaving.

Kurenai didn't look at all surprised and answered in a rather calm tone, "You won't need them, as a matter a fact we are running out of time, let's hurry." She warned leading the trio of bewildered girls out onto the sidewalks.

It felt dark outside, most of the street lights had been turned out, all except for the one at every corner of the street; it shone with a dim, eerie light that cast large scary shadows on the roads.

The night was quiet, they assumed that everyone was asleep by this time, it was indeed getting late.

The entire village was particularly quiet that you may hear the soft whistling of the night breeze passing through the brittle leaves covering each tree. The air too felt chilly as it stung against the girl's faces, Tenten wrapped her arms around herself feeling a bit bitter against the wind. Sakura did the same, following closely behind Kurenai as she turned around the corners of the ally.

Kurenai wondered how the other sensei was handling, they had all organized this earlier according to their plan, and Kurenai was in charge of the three girls including the two Hyuuga children.

Gai would be in charge of Lee as well as Choji, Kakashi with Sasuke and the spiky haired Naruto, and at last master Asuma taking care of Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. So far there didn't seem to be too much trouble other than the reluctant complaining from the three girls, everything went fairly smooth.

Next would be Neji and Hinata which lived together in the Hyuuga Compound at the end of this block. Ino rubbed her eyes several times, they haven't talked much along the way, and "It looks like Tenten fell from the couch, were you scared?" Ino antagonized sarcastically while Sakura giggled with satisfaction.

Tenten being used to all her sly jokes replied crossly, "Not at all, but I heard you scream rather loud!" She began to retaliate grinning hard. Sakura's glanced from Ino to Tenten overhearing their conversation, "Well, I bet you'd like Neji to catch you when you fell!" She mocked as if she had read her mind.

Abruptly Tenten's face had turned into a light shade of pink, and then became red; she clenched her fists wishing she could punch Ino in the face.

Sourly she stammered angrily, "Just shut it, will you?"

Both girls laughed even louder, knowing that she had a crush on her former teammate for the longest time. Tenten looking even more embarrassed than ever knew deep inside that even though she had been joking all along, her words were true, she stiffened raging now yelling at the top of her lungs,

"T-That's not true!" She lied indignantly; obviously she wasn't at all good at lying. She could feel her throat grow dryer every moment and her sore throat made no attempt to say things normally, but shakier than usual.

There came another wave of laughter from Ino and Sakura now murmuring secretly in each other's ear, but they made their conversation rather loud as if wanting Tenten to hear them.

"What part of shut it do you understand?" The raging girl cried furiously.

She could feel her heart beating even faster than usual, thumping against her chest. One her biggest fears were to reveal her secret, but now what could she possibly do? Kurenai silently stopped at the Hyuuga mansion entrance, putting a finger to her lips, signaling them to be quiet.

"We'll be getting the other two now, you wait here," She commanded.

"Whatever you do, stay together as a group and as for everyone, be quiet!" She proclaimed pushing the door open with out knocking, then stepped cautiously into the house for what seemed more like a minute town one would be lost exploring it.

In the center of the mansion stood an enormous garden with a flowing brook running across the two sides, and there was also a stone bridge leading from one end to the other, from either side there grew a patch of bamboo.

She looked around several times, trying to find any sign of movements; it didn't take her long to discover a young blue haired girl strolling along the side of the bridge. The Hyuuga compound was larger than she expected and it would take at least half a day to explore the entire mansion, she hurried to catch up with Hinata.

"K-K-Kurenai s-sensei, what are you doing here this l-late?" She spoke rather fast, and through her eyes Kurenai could she that the young girl was obviously surprised. She put one assuring hand on Hinata's left shoulder, "We need to leave now, it's urgent and I don't have much time to explain."

Hinata though agitated followed Kurenai sensei obediently, "By the way, show me where your brother's room is, he is coming with us too," Kurenai informed scanning the entrance for the third time, making sure no one had seen them yet.

"I-It's the one on the left," They hurried down along the corridor with pictures of the entire Hyuuga family; Kurenai didn't recognize much of the people shown on the photo other than the children, Hinata and Neji. They halted at the end of the hall, where Hinata pointed to a white tradition Japanese door.

"H-Here it is," she responded after she had caught her breath, Kurenai nodded hesitating as she pulled the handle swinging the door back. She stumbled inside finding the Hyuuga genius pouring over a book on Advanced Defense Actions jerking his head back when the female kunoichi had arrived, looking as calm as ever turned back to read.

"You're still awake?" She questioned with interest, Neji who didn't look the least bit of concerned ignored her comment glancing at her with his emotionless eyes.

Kurenai staring down at him with sweat poring down her forehead provoked, "Get up Neji this is extremely urgent." She requested again and again with disbelief that was replied with another cold stare,

"then if it is, I presume that it can wait until tomorrow," he returned with a do-I-look-like-I-care smirk. "Let's go, we leave now!" She hollered at him and was rejected with another "No" Hinata and Kurenai exchanged a frantic glance; they knew that Neji wouldn't be too easy to convince. He cared less whether his sister or sensei was here or not.

"Please, we will be late," she prompted wearily after he answered with another refusing "No".

Before Kurenai could say any more, Hinata began, "N-Nii-san, please if this is r-really important, then w-we might need you, it c-could be an m-mission," she pleaded now sitting on her big brother's bed.

Neji took one cold glance at his younger cousin then closed his book patiently and followed Kurenai who scolded strictly, "It was an order, and you should've taken it seriously!"

Hinata sighed with relief as her brother accepted with an "Hn". The three of them bounded out the door remaining as quiet as they could, making sure they stayed in the shadows.

The three girls were still outside the entrance greeting Kurenai as she led the two Hyuuga siblings out the door. Tenten seeing her former comrade following Kurenai out, immediately remained quiet then greeted him with a small rather welcoming smile,

" N-Neji-san, you're here too!" She said blushing a bit as he looked in her direction.

"Hn," he responded quietly in his own way, it was important for her to see these things; Neji had different ways of doing things and that was what she liked about him. After a few years of training with him, she was able to tell what he meant through these little yet essential details.

"H-hi everyone," Hinata exclaimed cheerfully offering a little wave while the other girls smiled back. Neji being the only boy followed closely behind Kurenai while the others were a little far back, together the group raced off in the night toward the clearing where they would gather.

Meanwhile Kakashi entered the Uchiha house looking frantically for Sasuke's room, it took him a while to drag Naruto along with him now would come Sasuke, he had to admit kidnapping Naruto was quiet simple.

While Naruto was dreaming of a monthly supply of ramen, Kakashi brought an entire bowl along, entertaining him with the smells until the sleep walking Naruto fell down the stairs into Kakashi's sack, it had took him about five minutes, but Sasuke as being a more skilled Chuunin would be a lot harder.

After a few minutes Kakashi found the peaceful Sasuke lying on a soft bamboo bed at the corner of the room.

"Get up, I know you're awake!" He commented sitting beside his bed. There was no sound, the young Uchiha lied still without a single movement, and Kakashi had to admit that Sasuke was great at faking.

"Faking how are we?" He said once more now looking a little more irritated." Your eyes are half open, Genius." He added sarcastically pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise from his packs. Sasuke flinched then sat up with a kunai in his hands ready to slash it across Kakashi's face,

"Being sneak now, are we?" he replied coldly, but when he realized it was Kakashi he stopped immediately looking suspiciously as the sensei stood up.

"You sleep with a kunai?" the curious ninja questioned in interest.

"Of course, for defense," he smirked quietly, it was hard to make out their faces in the dark, but through their voice it was much easier to tell. He continued grimly, "I suppose you are looking for someone?"

Kakashi didn't look too surprised, "Well, it's something urgent I won't exactly have time to explain, we leave now!" Sasuke sat up then followed the shadowy ninja out through the entrance as the darkness swallowed them up.


	3. Meeting

The night felt long as the Chuunins and their teachers hurried to the Konoha forest clearing where they agreed to meet.

The darkness that blinded their way made it difficult for the ninjas to find their way, especially with plenty of wild ferns and prickly thorns.

The light breeze also turned a little chillier stinging their faces as they passed, they could see no light other than the faint glowing moon that seemed farther away than usual, following each other's footprints they traipsed across the trees.

So far the night was silent, with the eerie glow that cast dark shadows of trees and bushes as they passed, everyone stayed within the trees trailing behind the teachers for protection.

"Come on We're almost there!" Called Kakashi softly behind him as the weary Naruto traipsed in front of Sasuke with his head shoved as low as he could.

Sasuke followed without any sound smirking as his rival questioned shakily, "S-Sensei," He began with a gulp. "Are y-you certain there's nothing behind these t-trees?"

He lowered his head a little more so that all Sasuke could see was the tip of his spiky yellow hair that wobbled every time he gave a slight tremor, making sure no one saw him.

Sasuke grinned, "Naruto if you really want to know, why not check it out for yourself?" Again he shivered at the sound of a snapping branch. _What an idiot, _Sasuke thought provokingly casting a brief glance at Kakashi who ignored Naruto's comment taking no notice of their conversation, _He acts tough against me, but really he isn't fit to be a ninja at all._

When an hour had passed they eventually arrived at the clearing in the center of the forest, Gai was there first gazing wildly at the rooftops as if though searching for something.

Beside him stood Lee who was enjoying a pleasant chat with Choji who was already munching on an enormous bag of chips and stuffing an entire handful into his mouth before Gai turned to glare at him.

The sat around the campfire that glowed with sparkly flames emitting in every direction, Gai looked extremely pleased offering a tiny pat on top of Lee's head,

"Great work," He beamed at Lee who smiled up at him proudly.

"Now we have the fire ready!" He clapped his hand as a group of ninjas emerged into the clearing. Kurenai glanced at the trio looking satisfied as well when she arrived.

The tents were all set up including everything that was need for the night. Following closely behind her came Neji looking rather surprised, then his timid cousin, they huddled close together when they saw the fire blazing. Ino came next with Tenten tagging along behind her holding firmly onto Sakura's hand.

Everyone began to seat around the blazing flames of the fire taking warmth against the bitter chill of the night. Kurenai stood up after a few moments,

"It's great to be here, and in fact I think your idea is rather interesting," She complimented as the girls looked vaguely back at her in awe, "Tell me," Ino blurted out at once cutting across the conversation. "Why are we even here? If this was _urgent_ why would we be here relaxing?" She questioned indignantly as Sakura nodded along with her.

Gai smiled lightly at the blonde haired kunoichi and seemed to forget what to say next.

"Well," Kurenai began exchanging anxious glances back at Gai. "We are here on a mission." She finished plainly swinging her dark disheveled hair that looked appeared silver underneath the moonlight. Tenten immediately stood up causing Sakura to almost fall.

"Oh _really it is, _what kind of mission?" She said coldly not hesitating to glare at Kurenai. The teachers both seemed amazed; Lee too squirmed at Tenten looking particularly suspicious. With a quiet sigh she answered looking into the far off horizon, "We'll tell you when everyone is here."

Gai nodded in agreement as Kurenai finished her sentence, Neji however glared back at her patiently, looking quiet displeased. _So all that was a lie, I'm not too surprised, _he thought to himself not taking his eyes off Kurenai.

They stayed quiet for the next few minutes enjoying themselves around the fire while the teachers stood murmuring to each other a few steps away. It was strange, none of the teenagers ever talked, not even the conversational Ino, now gazing off at the sky scattered with millions of silver stars. It was getting pretty late, the night was completely quiet, usually quiet that made the evening more creepy than peaceful.

Everything seemed to be happening rather fast from being kidnapped out of bed to ending in the middle of a forest clearing without the least bit of idea what they were supposed to do.

Hinata didn't want to believe that her own sensei had lied to her, but it seemed odd to her that this was a mission, especially an urgent one. It was a while before they heard a snapping branch all of a sudden behind them, Choji let out a yelp, Sakura whimpered and Tenten almost fell over by the sudden movement of Ino. They all whirled around facing the dense pine trees at the corner of the clearing.

"Who's there?" Choji bellowed dropping his bag of chips by accident; his voice echoed for what seemed like a really long time, when it eventually stopped three shadows appeared out of the darkness.

"Well, it seems that we are not the only ones here." Came the muffled voice of Kakashi, and then behind him came the Konoha's-loudest-ninja, followed by his weary teammate, Sasuke.

Sakura at the sight of him muttered a surprising, "Oh." Naruto pushed Kakashi out of the way before he could say anything yelling at the top of his lungs, "Hey," He said deafeningly catching almost everyone's attention.

"What's the big idea of this?" Sasuke frowned thinking thoughtfully, _this is not going to be cool, that moron!_

Hinata blushed a bit turning her eyes away from Naruto trying hard to resist her flushing face. Ino gave Naruto a fierce glare now turning her back towards him; most of the Chuunins were used to his ear piercing shouting.

Sakura abruptly shot up, "Naruto, stop being such a fool, we are here on a mission," She pouted angrily staring straight into Naruto's eye, "If you _really_ are a Chuunin, start acting like one!" Choji stopped to watch the two argue, while Lee looked a bit terrified by the look on Sakura's face.

Naruto scratched his head managing to offer her a smile, "Sorry, Sakura-Chan."

He added turning away, looking half embarrassed. Tenten shook her head thinking stiffly, _it's amazing how loud he is. _Gai watched the young pink haired girl stomp away with disgust, and then straightened himself looking determined to change the subject.

"It seems to me that my group made it here first," He said eagerly exchanging delighted glances with Lee who winked back at him. "I'll have to say we did a fairly good job better than Kakashi's, right Lee?"

He beamed doing his good-man pose while Lee did the same responding, "Yosh, Gai sensei."

Kakashi seemed to ignore their conversation, "Look over there," he stated calmly while the ninjas turned to see another group wander into the clearing lead by Asuma.

Kurenai looked relieved as more shadows came into view under the moonlit clearing; they all looked fairly well other than the fact that they were all rather tired. Akamaru let out a whimper of surprise when he arrived; Kiba too opened his eyes a little wider.

Shino came next looking as emotionless as ever peered through his dark glasses at the clearing in front of him, they couldn't tell if he was surprised or not for there was no expression.

At last Shikamaru trudged in giving his sensei an infuriated look but said nothing following closely behind Shino. Asuma hurried forward to greet the other teachers grinning, "Now that everyone is here," he affirmed solemnly.

"We shall begin." Kurenai gave him an understanding nod, she felt rather awkward to be here explaining the whole event to the Chuunins she once taught. What would they think of this? Maybe Gai was wrong, they have a different view of things now, and they are no longer what we think they are.

With a sigh, she alleged, "Hokage has sent a mission for us, as you can see we will be camping out in the forest for the entire week," She managed to look away from the students for a moment then continued briefly.

"It is not only a chance to get together but to learn to work as a team.

There will be many dangers for you to face in the forest, and you must all help each other out, the twelve of you will be working as one to survive." She finished exchanging anxious glances with Kakashi.

Now someone shivered, "But what about food?" Choji blurted out so loud that everyone turned their eyes to him instead. Kakashi let out a smirk, "No worries, you wouldn't starve, after all there's plenty of food you may find in the forest." He said patiently.

"One last thing, anyone who does not participate _will_ be severely punished by Hokage herself, and then sent back to a ginin." Kakashi added glancing from Sasuke to Neji and back.

Several girls let out terrified gasps and Naruto whimpered having the thought of going to back to the first stage of a ninja. Giving a polite smile Gai beamed, "Well, now we may begin, it is getting late so I expect you all to be in your tents by now!"

One by one the Chuunins traipsed across the forest floor heading directly into the enormous white tent that stood in the middle of the clearing. Most of them complained on the way, while others said nothing but followed their teammates through the entrance.

So far no one seemed to be enjoying their mission, when the last Chuunin had entered, Gai poked his head into the tent, "Remember have fun!" He again did one of his delightful smiles.

"Hai, Gai-sensei, I promise it will be great." Lee added mimicking his teacher.

Everyone else glared at them looking more irritated than ever. It took a while for everyone to settle down on the emerald green grass that felt to them more like a thick comforting carpet.

Neji took his seat at the corner of the tent ignoring the murmurs around him, his eyes blank and his pale face white without the least bit of expression, he looked the same as before: emotionless.

Sasuke too seemed less interested in the event, he walked past the others taking no notice of his former teammates sat down also at the corner of the tent like Neji, except in a different corner. While their teachers left them everyone remained silent, it felt strange to them, not sleeping on their soothing beds and on a thick carpet of wild grass.

Shikamaru handed out the red blankets that were provided and the matching white pillows. The tent at first was completely still, it was getting late, and though all the students were tired, no one intended to sleep now that everyone was awake.


	4. Truth or Dare

The night felt especially long, after a while when Ino felt it was the right time to begin their night activities, she began to announce what she had in mind all along.

She had planned it along the way with Sakura, "Alright," She called breaking the utter silence.

"Let's play truth or dare!" At first no one spoke only cast irritated looks at her. Sasuke moved a little farther into his corner trying his best to ignore the commotion, Neji too turned away to look at the grass instead.

Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "How troublesome, this is really going to be lame." He as being the pure genius had figured things out by himself. Without hesitating, Ino continued, "Okay, Let's make a circle now, it would make it easier for everyone to see each other!"

No one moved, not even Naruto, he crossed his arms acting as if though he knew all this. "Remember what sensei told us, we do everything together." Sakura added furiously.

Most people felt unsure now, it was true, and Choji moved in first then followed by Kiba and Akamaru.

When the last person (Shikamaru) had moved in the circle appeared to be something like this: It began with Kiba (and Akamaru), Shino, then Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and at last Hinata.

Everyone was present except for the two boys Neji and Sasuke who remained put in their corners taking no notice of the others who had quickly moved in to join. Ever since they arrived the two had not spoken a word. Ino looking half flustered questioned them once more emphasizing the point that this was a mission, however her efforts at first seemed useless.

Neji sighed boringly, "I'll pass." While Sasuke plainly said, "No." Ino rolled her eyes unable to find words to convince them.

"Why?" they all said at once with great curiosity. Neji remained calm, and then explained. "I just don't have a reason to join you." Sasuke smirked lightly, while Neji glared back, "No, I believe Hyuga's not interested." He added grinning broadly as if he didn't know his name.

Neji ignoring everyone's surprised whispers said nothing more. Ino still looking frustrated proclaimed, "You don't have a choice, it was an order!" She stared deeply at the two.

Sasuke and Neji exchanged defiant looks, "Please Neji-san, we're a team." Tenten interrupted while his younger cousin added, "L-Let's all d-do our b-best to work t-together!"

Neji eventually looked away from all of them moved forward to sit between Kiba and Shino. Sasuke too stood up not wanting to seem weak against the Hyuuga genius, sat next to Naruto. When everyone was finally seated, Ino declared.

"We shall now determine who would go first, everyone will choose a number between one and one hundred, the one closest to my number begins." There was a slight pause then she began with Naruto,

He grinned happily, "Nine!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Looking not at all alarmed Shikamaru murmured coolly, "What a drag, if you could help keep the noise down that would be great." Choji nodded in agreement. Next was Sakura who said quietly: "twenty-seven."

Then Choji replied, "fifty-six." Next Neji who said, "Sixty-four."

Followed by his rival, Lee who muttered quietly under his breath, "Green." Everyone else glared at him, while most people laughed, Choji laughed the loudest.

"We asked for a number, Lee. Not a color!" Ino criticized. Lee's face automatically turned into a light shade of pink, "Er-right," he said embarrassed. "Three."

Tenten giggled then proclaimed, "Ninety-Nine." Hinata who said softly taking a quick glance at Naruto, "O-One." Shikamaru: eighty-two, Kiba: nine-teen, and finally Sasuke who muttered, "Seven."

Ino gave everyone a delightful look, and then declared, "Well, it's all settled then! Shino you may begin since your number was the closest; my number was seventy-one." She concluded wearing a bright smile gazing at Shino now.

You couldn't tell whether he was happy or angry under his dark, opaque glasses. All eyes turned on Shino who alleged calmly, "How do you play exactly?"

Ino's smile faded almost immediately, and her excitement seemed to evaporate quiet quickly. "Choose a person from this circle," She exclaimed arrogantly. Shino turned to Choji, "Him."

Ino nodded briskly, "Now ask truth or dare?" She instructed as he did what he was told, but as far as anyone could see, Shino wasn't enjoying this one bit. Ino continued instructing him until Choji eventually answered, "Dare!" he called crunching on a handful of chips.

Shikamaru looked deeply impressed, "You still have those?" he said beseechingly to Choji. "Of course, these are for emergency," Shino thought for perhaps a minute then proclaimed, "I dare you to eat this beetle."

Kiba sniggered while Akamaru let out a tiny yelp.

The silvery bug was just about the size of his entire thumb now crawling across Shino's fingers. Everyone moved in a little closer to watch, Choji on the other hand jabbed the creature into his mouth hungrily along with another handful of chips.

Sakura flounced back in alarm and almost fell just at the thought had made her dizzy. Lee was cheering now, "Good man!" he beamed doing his "good-guy" pose. Now it was Choji's turn to pick, "Great, now it's my turn," He commented exhilarated.

Shikamaru yawned wearily looking away at the grass; a few others lied a little further back lazily. "Ino," Choji bellowed in his usual voice, Ino jerked her head around a little surprised facing Choji. "Truth or dare?" he asked talking and eating at the same time, Ino tried his best to look confident, and at last she managed to utter meekly, "truth."

Then seeing his chance Choji reached into the bag and again swallowed another handful of chips, "Hum," he looked thoughtfully at the blonde haired kunoichi for a brief moment, he glanced around the circle as if searching for someone, then finally said quietly in Ino's ear,

"Who do you like?" No one seemed too surprised, only Sakura and Tenten leaned a little forward now, and she passed a fierce glance at Kiba who whispered to his neighbor, Lee.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the looks of it was about her, Lee chuckled slyly when Kiba had finished. Immediately her face turned into a bright scarlet color, she scanned around the tent, trying to escape everyone's inquiring looks on her; she couldn't exactly resist it anymore, after all this time would she really tell everyone?

It seemed rather scary at first, she managed to gulp. Tenten giggled along with Sakura. Hinata was the only girl quiet at the moment and was grateful for that, timidly she encouraged.

"I-Ino, it's alright," She comforted soothingly, "W-We all k-know you."

She gave her a slight everything-will-be-okay smile, Ino looking down admitted apprehensively.

"S-Skamru," She murmured in a whisper even smaller than Hinata's that made it difficult to hear, then tried to hide her looking as small as possible. Choji was gave a cunning smile back at her, as if he had just read her mind, he stopped munching all of a sudden, paused to look at Ino (pretending to mystified) and then said anxiously,

"Sorry, What was that? I couldn't hear you." Sakura laughed even harder, Tenten covered her mouth to try and stop her giggles.

Hinata looked at Ino admiringly, as if waiting for her answer. Ino was now turning from pink to purple thinking hard to herself, _Tenten, Sakura you're so going to pay for this! _

Lee and Kiba again started their secretive murmurs, but for some reason they seemed to make it just loud enough for everyone to hear, not minding the enraged Ino. She shook her fist hard at Choji,

"You heard me, S-Shikamaru!" She looked away from Choji for a second, stopping to glance at Shikamaru, who to her surprise was looking back at her, quickly she turned her eyes away to the other Chuunins, gaping around at everyone except for Shikamaru.

He didn't seem at all shocked, but gave her a forgiving look which was all that she really needed at the moment.

They had been comrades for the longest time as ginins, Ino had despised him when they were young, but throughout their training she learned that he was in fact more of a genius than her. Shikamaru was more than a comrade to her; he was a friend, someone there just in case she needed help. Now that the horror was over, she gave a sigh of relief turning to Tenten; she was hoping to do something interesting.

"Tenten," She began quietly. "Truth or dare?" Tenten immediately halted her cheerful giggles, looking from Ino to Sakura unsure of her choice. She was eager to hear what Ino had in store for her.

"Um, d-dare," She decided rather awkwardly, she didn't feel like losing to Ino at all. Ino looked thoughtfully from Kiba to Sasuke, not meeting Tenten's firm gaze.

"I dare you to kiss Neji." Tenten looked so stunned that she just about fell over on Hinata, who looked more worried than excited.

Her jaws dropped open at the last two words, looking around them and realized that she was not the only one gasping now.

All the boys were deadpanned while the girls broke into laughter, Tenten felt like hitting Ino so badly, her eyes lifted to Neji who looked rather quiet as Lee patted his shoulder and he easily pushed it away. He was quiet as usual, but was also shocked though there was no expression or comment from him.

Sasuke grinned casting a glance at Neji, Tenten's face (like Ino's) flushed and could feel the burning flame inside her, "I-Ino I can't do that," She said uneasily, not at all like her normal self. She gave a slight shiver at the thought, and her eyes were overwhelming with embarrassment, all eyes were on her now. Ino crossed her arms looking particularly anticipated,

"And Why is that?" she rolled her eyeballs as Tenten felt her stomach do a backward summersault. _I don't feel very good about this._ A voice rang through her ears, she didn't have a very good reason, but this was better than nothing.

"B-Because, h-he is my team mate!" She said with her eyes shaking at each word, she gulped again. Ino looked fairly happy, now placing a hand on her waist, yawning,

"If you don't have a better reason, then you do it!" she said bossily, rolling her eyeballs for the third time in the night. "Anything else?" Tenten's lungs were burning now, she couldn't find a good response to retaliate, and her mouth made no effort to move. Looking defeated she glanced away from everyone.

Lee was now smirking from Tenten to Neji and back, "So the beautiful flower is scared to do so, what would Gai say when he hears about this! It was a dare so don't be afraid."

He said in a calm tone winking at Tenten, who ignored, echoing in his voice was the delighted barks from Akamaru.

Kiba joined along with Choji passing the word down, Tenten looked patient though she was quiet unhappy with the dare, Ino however seemed perfectly pleased.


	5. Midnight

Tenten looked aggressively around her, standing up pouting at Lee and Ino.

"Who's being the idiot flower anyway?" She said icily.

"I am not scared!" Tenten stomped right across Ino to stop in front of Neji, their eyes met for once, and then Tenten looked away looking a bit shy.

She pulled Neji's hair forward towards her, then leaned forward to kiss, for once Tenten actually did this, their lips met gently and Tenten closed her eyes, she didn't want to pull away, it was the most wonderful feeling she ever had, even though she had many feelings when she and Neji were alone.

This one however was different, it was warm like a burning fire inside her heart that made it comfortable and felt it would glow almost forever. She never told anyone this, but she did have a crush on Neji when they were both young, though she never revealed it to anyone.

Like Ino and Shikamaru they had been comrades together for their missions, through that time Tenten really got to know the boy well.

After perhaps ten seconds later, she pulled away. She looked at him for a brief moment; after all she had never ever been this close to him. Neji returned it with his cold looks, but it was rather soft, Tenten could see he was trying to look a bit more affectionate for his team mate. _Thank you, Neji-san,_ she thought looking content.

Lee was looking closely at her as if he was trying to look through the young kunoichi; Ino smirked back at her as she returned to her spot beside Hinata.

She too looked reassured, "G-great job, Tenten!" She gave her a warm smile patting her mildly on her back.

Sakura too congratulated her. "T-The good t-thing was that he didn't p-push you b-back!" Hinata added.

Tenten managed a weak smile at the both of them, and then kneeled down by Hinata.

_What a relief! _She thought with a patient look at Ino, she didn't like being in the center of attention especially when Ino had said those words. She flinched at the thought and her throat throbbed even harder when she realized that most of the boys were staring hard at her.

Tenten unlike the other female ninjas kept most of her feelings to herself, and never considered this a possibility. Neji was after all a team mate, and yet he (as usual) cold hearted towards everyone, including Tenten.

What did he think of her as anyway? Neji was a Hyuuga genius, ever since being an academy student he was the same icy Neji, all this time! Tenten however had always looked up to him though he never realized this at all that she unlike him had feelings for people.

"Hyuga's getting soft!" Sasuke's cold voice interrupted her thoughts, followed by Neji's hard stare that seemed to take it as an offence, Sasuke ignored it.

Lee was cheering wildly by the time they finished and keeping a close eye on both of his team mates saluting in front of everyone. He traipsed in front of Neji flashing his eye lashes that seemed rather long, "So Neji, my all time rival," He began with a solemn face, Neji glared at him.

"Is it true that you _do _have pure feeling for our passionate team mate, Tenten?" He said rather idiotically, Neji tried to look the other way, not answering his question.

Then a moment later, "Shut up, idiot!" He said icily, Lee ignoring his harsh comment responded, "So it must be true, you have accepted." Tenten sat up bold straight gaping at both Lee and Neji, her face growing pink while she watched.

"What," Neji proclaimed patiently, with out any hesitation the Hyuuga genius stood up in his position. Everyone closed their eyes looking quite affronted.

"Juuken." _Bang! _Then Lee goes flying up the tent, landing with a hard crash on the ground.

_Crash! Cling! _And again Lee crashes into Sakura who went screaming her head off, then the light went out as Lee landed headfirst onto the lamp. _Ouch! _

Then everything was silent. As everyone got to their feet, Kiba turned on the light again. Lee was lying flat on the ground, with his face bruised and a black eye, Neji on the other hand had positioned himself beside Shikamaru.

There was a pause, and then they heard Lee scramble up from the ground. _Boom!_ And again he fell down again, this time flat on his face. Beside him Naruto helped him up as Shikamaru stated, "Next time, Lee. You'd better hold your tongue in front of Neji."

Lee looked angrily at his rival his eyes red from the accident. Neji stayed perfectly calm, "May I assume that you are shaking your fists at me, because you want to fight?" He presumed doubtfully, narrowing his eyes at the injured boy.

Lee stopped shaking, muttered something under his breath.

Tenten after a few moments when everyone was quiet again she cleared her throat, "Kiba, truth or dare?" She prompted smoulderingly. Akamaru barked loudly crawling up his legs looking extremely obliged since his owner had been chosen.

Kiba gently smoothed Akamaru ruffled fur, and then answered, "Dare." Tenten not waiting at all ordered.

"I dare you to go attack Naruto!" Naruto who looked rather derisive covered himself with a pillow that caused Choji to choke on his unfinished bag of chips. Kiba who seemed neither content or shocked repeated quietly, "Attack?"

Tenten feeling a bit proud smirked, "Too bad doggy boy, it's not like you have much of a choice." Tenten was glad Naruto was finally paying back when he had laughed so hard at her when she had kissed Neji. All along she had been irritated by Naruto's lurid comments.

Kiba looking not at all concerned stood up then stalked carelessly up to Naruto slapping the defenceless Naruto in the face then hurried back with Akamaru at his heels. Neji at this point smirking along with Sasuke looked at him in an interested way. Naruto who had just glanced in their direction was fuming with anger seeing his rival; he stayed still looking foolish without at all reacting.

Sakura, who stayed silent at first, couldn't help laughing out loud at the angry look on Naruto's face. After a few minutes when everyone had eventually chilled from their laugh attack with Naruto, Kiba began.

"Hyuuga Neji, "Kiba called catching Neji's attention.

"Truth or dare?" Neji closed his eyes then opened them after a couple of seconds. "Truth," Neji's voice echoed across the room. Sasuke glanced in Neji's direction as if he knew that would be his response, Tenten looked away at Kiba who continued, "Is there someone you like?"

Tenten gazed intensely at him; she wanted to know this a long time ago, though she was afraid to as. Neji who looked as though his face had turned to stone replied patiently.

"Yes." Catching everyone's attention, Hinata opened his eyes a little wider at his big brother, looking amazed.

_Was it true what she just heard? Neji was always so cold hearted, could it be real that he too cared for someone just like her? _The answer rang in her ears several times, she had been half expecting a "No." all along, and yet he was, indeed different.

After a short pause, the tree girls burst out, "Who?" Neji looked as if nothing had happened at all responded again, looking directly from his cousin to Kiba, then Akamaru.

"Nobody asked for the name, therefore I intent to keep that to myself." He alleged casting a brisk glance at Ino who gave him a frown murmuring in Sakura's ear. Tenten too looked surprised exchanging anxious looks with Hinata.

Both their eyes were brimming with sorrow, _I never knew this, big brother!_ Ignoring the muttering around him, Neji said softly, "Now, Naruto," "Dare believe it!" Naruto interrupted, regardless of what Neji had to say, did his usual thumbs up and the snickering that get on everyone's nerves, especially with his loud, disrespectful voice that make Akamaru jump out from Kiba's lap looking affronted, now yelping defensively at Naruto.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, used to the loudness and irritating voice of his.

"How troublesome, I was hoping he'll be absent." He whispered into Choji's ear. Everyone in the entire tent glared coldly at him, though there were no words. Hinata was the only one who remained calm at the moment, not taking her eyes off Naruto, "N-N-Naruto-kun, "She informed.

"L-Let's be a little m-more quiet. "She said timidly with the confident Naruto looking a bit embarrassed, Sasuke smirked hearing Neji proclaim, "Since you insisted, I dare you to go without ramen for two weeks."

He finished reading Naruto's expression. His jaws dropped open, soaking with cold sweat pouring down his chin now shaking his fists like mad. "I-Neji-you-can't-ramen." His face was turning a bit paler than usual and frantically searching for the right words, "I c-can't do that!"

"No worries you'll live," Shino proclaimed, Hinata offered him a smile that seemed to say, _you can do it, Naruto-Kun._

Naruto looked shaky, but agreed at last trying to not look too weak in front of all the Chuunins. He sat up again a little taller than before, searching for someone to ask, then pointed in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"


	6. The Last Dare

Sakura who had been watching for a while now at Sasuke waited in silence for her team mate to reply.

He, like Neji had looked away from the others deep in thoughts, as being one of the rare yet few survivors of the Uchiha clan, he never really talked too much, Sakura looking intensely at him as if trying hard to read his thoughts caught a glimpse of his shadowy eyes, then quickly turned away in case he wasn't in a good mood.

Ever since they were made Chuunins, Sakura's true feelings for her cold comrade had evaporated, she still liked Sasuke as she always had, but changed as she became older.

She knew of course that he was different, different from both her and Naruto.

Sasuke had neither real families nor friends that cared about him, Sakura had once felt sorry for that, she never really jumped on him or hugged him anymore, and he was now just a friend to her, someone to train and study with.

After when his older brother had killed his entire clan, Sasuke never smiled again, that to Sakura meant a lot.

She was growing up and was careful to keep her childish ways locked inside and behaved more mature than before.

Sasuke turned, looking derisively into Naruto's eyes not flinching once; they never seemed to like each other much, the only thing good in Naruto was that he was confident.

"Why so obsessed with me, Naruto?" Sasuke said rather coldly back at him. This time it was Naruto's turn to snigger back at his all time rival.

"You're the only one worthy enough to ask." He shouted impatiently.

"Why are you nervous?" He gave a wild laugh that sounded more like a croak, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes displeased. It took him a while to make the decision; it was also difficult for Naruto who sat still figuring out a question that would best suit Sasuke's type.

Then after a while, Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms serenely, and then said lightly, "Truth." Most of the boys looked distinctively surprised as if he was the only one there at the moment.

Naruto however was thinking furiously for a question to ask, obviously he had predicted his answer as a "Dare."

He looked idiotically at Sasuke, and then beamed at the blue haired ninja. Sasuke too looked interestedly back at him, returning it with a frown.

"What do you think of Sakura-Chan?" Before anyone could respond, Lee sat up first gasping then stared earnestly into Sasuke's pale black eyes. Sakura upon hearing her name pricked her head a little further, swishing her pink, glossy hair to look at Sasuke in the eye.

_Why would Naruto ask a question like that?_ Sakura thought imploringly, she didn't exactly feel knowing the response at the moment, Sasuke didn't look too surprised either, out of all the boys that were there watching, Lee was the most concerned; his bulging eyes were glued to Sasuke.

Hesitating Sasuke affirmed, "I thought you knew," Pause.

"Sakura is my comrade that is my answer." He gave Sakura a stern look she knew only so well.

She followed his gaze thinking softly to herself, _Thank you, Sasuke-Kun. _Her eyes were brimming with gratitude, while Naruto sneered at the response as if it was too brief, but said nothing while Sasuke prepared for his next question.

Time was running out and most people and most people had already been asked, making it an even more difficult choice for Sasuke. The night (to most of the Chuunins) was the longest they have ever experienced, and day was hardly here.

Even so, none of the ninjas could sleep, Shikamaru's eyes were closed (thinking to himself), and Ino was now leaning on Sakura yawning with her eyes wide open.

It felt like hours since they arrived, and was only the beginning of their exciting week they have not yet discovered.

Their surroundings were rather quiet, other than the hooting of an owl nearby, no one in the tent spoke, and Sasuke's eyes were fixed to Hinata.

He had thought carefully for all this time, she was the only one left and the best choice he could think of. Tenten aside, both Ino and Sakura had a particular interest for him, which he was determined to avoid.

"Hinata," he called deliberately, Hinata who was not at all prepared looked into Sasuke's eyes, blushing hard as she turned away. "Truth or dare?" Hinata's blank eyes gave a tiny tremor, she looked particularly cute as she did that, everyone had to agree.

Neji glanced back at her younger cousin; Hinata however looked down avoiding everyone's looks.

Ever since the Chuunin exam ended, Neji had become plainer toward Hinata; no more did they hate each other. Neji was quiet so their usual conversation never lasted entirely long. It took a long time for Neji's hatred to grow faint; Hinata however still looked up to him as a brother.

She knew only too well that her brother had despised her ever since they were both young, but even so they were still rivals, Neji had offered to train with her, what more would Hinata want? _You always believed that I was weak, but I have changed! _She thought sorrowfully. _I want to be strong like you, brother. _

She didn't want to appear weak in front of everyone so she quietly confirmed, "D-D-Dare."

She finished nervously looking from Sasuke to her cousin and back.

He looked back at her silvery blue hair admiring her for a moment, _this girl sounds so much like Naruto!_ He remembered hearing Naruto's voice like that, then asked rigidly, "You seem unsure. "

Hinata sat up a little taller, "N-No, I'm sure." She said again less shakily and a little more confident than before. Sasuke relaxed himself again, glaring at both Sakura and Ino.

"Hug me." Lee along with Sasuke smirked looking at the innocent Hinata whose face had turned to stone and now as red as a fresh, ripe strawberry, everyone thought that Hinata looked rather cute that way.

Neji like her was stunned looking stiffly at Hinata's blurred expression.

"S-Sasuke-Kun," she said timidly then fainted unexpectedly.

Kiba beside her had caught her with both arms and Shino helped her up. It didn't help much at all; she was flushing with her eyes closed.

Kiba looked reluctantly at his former team mate whispering loudly so everyone could hear, "Before you pass out, do us a favour and finish your dare." Sasuke said nothing looked from Kiba to Shino then said, "She'll be fine," Sasuke's voice echoed around the tent.

"She's strong." Kiba seemed to be taken aback by his words, let go of Hinata's right arm and she stumbled feebly up again peering at everyone unable to say anything at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-Kun." She apologized looking blankly up at him, Tenten gave a tiny laugh patting Hinata on the shoulder whispering in her ear, "It's okay Hinata, and after all I had to do things a lot worse than you did and Ino too!"

Hinata looked at the other two girls who seemed to be watching her every move, the young timid konoichi took a minute step forward holding her breath.

She seemed so embarrassed that her feet were not listening to her, so she stumbled across the ground toward the blue haired boy still watching her. _I've always wanted a chance to prove that I am strong; _she thought bitterly looking at everyone except for Sasuke, _I can do this, just a little more!_

Her eyes were overwhelming with nervousness. She was only a couple steps away when she collapsed, tripping over her own legs, looking so embarrassed, falling onto Sasuke's arms.

_No!_ She murmured under her breath, so quietly that only Sasuke could hear, she was falling fast, at such a speed she couldn't catch herself, and her mind was still full and crowded that made it hard to do anything at that very moment.

Then all was quiet, the muffled voices of the other Chuunins stopped all of a sudden, all was over, everything… so blurry.

After for what seemed like hours to the young girl, Hinata opened her eyes slowly, gazing unexpectedly into Sasuke's pale, unwavering eyes.

She looked up to find herself lying upon Sasuke's chest. Hinata was the so close in fact she could hear his constantly beating heart close to hers.

Again her eyes shook lightly, and her face was flushing madly, it was warm in Sasuke's arms, and she had the feeling that she didn't want to end.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She said softly as they hugged for a brief moment.

She could hear his gentle breathing nearby. They hugged for perhaps twelve seconds then parted as Hinata leaned away smiling in her usual way. She looked so content that it made Sasuke happy, more likely that he too wanted to smile again.

But he knew he can't, he wasn't young anymore and never did do the childish things he once did.

When she had eventually returned to her position beside Tenten she was suddenly surprised with a sudden jump from behind her as Sakura pounced on her, "Nice work, Hinata!" Hinata looking shy nodded thanking her.


	7. Stargazing

When the last dare had been finished everyone sat still again, quiet yet awake, the night was passing slow and it felt that day was still a mile away.

No one wanted to sleep, especially now that everyone's mind were full of activity, now they were again silent, a way in which everyone is mute and had no intention of talking, other than Naruto who was feeling explosive today.

The wind made a rather peaceful sound wile passing through the forest, making the air warm up a bit while they were still awake.

Ino was trying to sleep with her eyes tight closed though sleep never really came to her mind.

Finally discarding that idea she opened her eyes again and looked mournfully at the others, you couldn't tell if Hinata was tired or not, there was no expression whatsoever, but she was tired as she sat a little farther back leaning against the tent like Sakura.

Everything seemed so peaceful at first that is before Lee burst into the tent entrance knocking Choji off his feet.

He was panting so hard that his eyes were bulging and his knees were bent low, a few Chuunins gasped as Ino scowled, and "What is it this time?"

She was clearly not pleased, beside her Tenten shuddered at her words, Hinata too stood up looking at Lee more worried than ever.

"A-Are you all r-right," She enquired looking antagonized.

Other began to close in on him, inspecting his moves, "Furry eyebrows!" Naruto shouted jumping from his seat, Kiba followed.

Lee didn't move glancing from Neji to Tenten who looked at each other sighing deeply; it was Tenten's turn to respond now.

Nodding at the Hyuuga boy she stalked up to the stunned Lee taking him by the collar and shaking him hard while Ino looked suspiciously behind her.

It look him a while to finally catch his breath and alleged, "I've got the best idea yet, I know what we can do."

Neji helped him up by one hand and thrust him into his seat next to Kiba.

"Let's all go stargazing!" Ino grinned at him while Sakura gave him a weak smile, "If anyone don't have a better idea then I guess that's it for now."

She said feebly, there wasn't much to do around here, and it was getting late, so maybe that would calm them and help them to sleep.

So one by one they traipsed across the tent to the entrance and out into the wilderness with Naruto and Lee leading.

When everyone had left slowly through the entrance, the light from the oil lamp was glowing dimmer and starlight had quickly filtered through the entrance giving the tent a faint, peaceful glow.

Eventually the footsteps of the other Chuunins faded and everything was still again.

However not everyone left, in the corners, there was a timid shadow crouched all alone in the darkness.

Her light brown bangs swaying swiftly against the breeze, and she gave a tiny tremor at the sudden chill.

Another boy was also in the tent seated in the far end, merely looking at her with his blank eyes that seemed so calm and lifeless.

After a few minutes had passed he slowly pulled himself up, now heading directly toward the entranceway without nearly a glance at his comrade, who still sat motionlessly alone.

It was hard to distinguish her shadowy face in the dark, the boy carried on walking as if not noticing her at all, his arms crossed as usual.

All of all sudden her eyes felt blurry with tears as she gave a tiny cough. The boy to her great surprise stopped abruptly still looking forward. There was an immediate pause, the girl glancing up at him in surprise.

Then he heard him say, "Tenten," Still not moving.

"We're going." The girl didn't answer looked down, sobbing rather quietly.

This time the young, teenage boy turned, now gazing down at her, arms crossed and his eyes softened when she saw Tenten crying alone.

"N-Neji-Kun." She hiccoughed looking vaguely up at her team mate, he had to admit that she looked rather cute that way with her swollen eyes.

Looking away he said in a light whisper, "Stop it," he confirmed with his usual voice, only a little softer. "I can't stand Crying." Tenten instantly sat up again, desperately wiping off her wet tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-san." She apologized sadly. "I just c-can't seem to f-forget-"

Her voice trailed off, but there was no need for further explanation of who she was referring to.

Just five days ago her own parents had been killed while out on a mission, now Tenten was left alone in the village along with her nine year old brother, Ichari.

She didn't feel like telling him at all this, because the news of the accident had spread out even faster than she expected and no one wanted to bring that up, making Tenten feel even lonelier than usual.

She hated everything, including everyone around her; all that happened recently from her parents to this no good camp she _had _to participate.

She didn't feel like sharing her feeling or emotions anymore, she wanted things to be different, or perhaps change a little and feel a bit more welcome rather than isolated.

_But things can't change_, a voice rang in her ears, people are all the same, she was still young and it was hard to endure all this pain.

_I hate all this suffering…I want to be happy, like everyone else. _

She bit her lips hard trying not to cry and embarrass herself in front of the comrade she really cared for. Neji said nothing for a moment as if thinking about what he should do.

_Should I do something, or simply go away? _He however quickly discarded the idea of going away, standing beside the crying girl.

Tenten too was quiet and moved a little farther back looking away in the other direction. Neji closed his pale eyes giving a comforting sigh, then spoke after a moment, "You should know," he began. "That you're not the only one without parents."

Neji looked intensely sad for a brief moment as the young kunoichi stared up at him.

She remembered now that she was not the only one without a real family, Neji, like her had no parents either. As been a Hyuuga prodigy, his father had died and now he lived with his uncle and cousin in the Hyuuga compound. This meant that he too had once experienced the pain she now had, would she also would become cold hearted like his team mate?

She shook her head to clear the thoughts out of her mind as Neji looked blankly at her.

"I-I wasn't there, I c-couldn't save them, it was my entire fault." She hiccoughed again crying as her tears slipped silently onto her knees.

Neji could see she was trying her best to stop her following tears from flowing, he watched in silence gazing anywhere but at her, he too had cried when his father died.

He couldn't think of anything to help her at the time, and wanted to avoid it all.

"I was t-too weak, n-now everyone hates me and I'm all alone!" He watched her every move as the girl coughed looking away, her eyes were clouded with the sorrow he had once felt.

_Neji is different from me, _the female ninja thought reluctantly.

Ever since his father died, all he really cares about is training hard and becoming stronger so that one day he would have a chance to avenge for his father.

He never had feelings or emotions he showed but was locked up inside ever since that fateful day, he had cried like her and never did she see him smile again.

The only things she really feared for was losing people, losing people she cared for so it would feel empty and gone.

"I don't hate you," she heard Neji's cold voice say behind her, "but it's not like I like you either." He explained vacantly while Tenten suppressed awkward smile thinking rapidly to herself, _thank you, but I'll never really be the same. _

Neji began walking again toward the entrance this time.

"N-Neji!" Tenten blurted out, the boy didn't stop walking this time murmuring, "Hn." Tenten's eyes were now blurry again with tears crying aloud, "Don't leave me here, I still have something desperate I-I want to know!"

The young Chuunin walked a few more steps forward stopping at the entrance without glancing back.

Seeing him stop, she asked quietly in a whisper, "P-Please what do you think of me?" The Hyuuga genius stood motionlessly without answering her request. The girls stood up facing him now and crying even harder as tears trickled down her chin, and this time she didn't even bother wiping them off.

"T-This is important to m-me, so please tell me!" Neji looked out over the horizon choosing his words more carefully than usual.

"Tenten, you're a team mate, I can deny that."

The young kunoichi began to protest but before she could open her mouth Neji had already grabbed her left arm and replied icily, "We're going."

Without hesitation he pulled her along outside into the forest, Tenten had just thought she saw him smile at her, but knew it was only an imagination.

His hand was warm which felt comfortable to Tenten's own icy cold fingers drenched in wet tears, she followed him into the forest past shrubs and branches that scratched roughly against her cheek, but Tenten didn't mind she was enjoying almost every moment.

The Chuunins were sprawled on tree tops and branches all relaxing like they used to, while they both climbed higher and higher into the darkness.

He looked rather handsome when he climbed with the soft swish of his dark hair; Ino was above them now, while Shikamaru sat a few inches away.

The blonde kunoichi waved at the sight of her friend, Hinata was a little further left of them along with Kiba and Naruto shaking their fist at each other (perhaps fighting for Hinata?).

Shino watched from aside. Lee upon seeing them yelled with delight, "Here comes the bride and the groom!"

Tenten gaped at Neji who didn't react, so she scowled back, "I'll get you for this, furry eyebrows!"

She added under her breath, Lee smirked, seated next to him Choji was shaking his head in disbelief.

Sasuke was at the far side of the tree, leaning against the trunk as the pink haired girl sat a little farther off gazing toward the distance.

"So, Hyuuga what took you that long?" Choji questioned apprehensively nodding at Shikamaru and Ino.

Both Tenten and Neji exchanged glances with each other, both looking blank, before Tenten could respond, Neji began, "It was nothing."

He said coldly back glaring at the girl. Then a moment later Kiba announced sarcastically clearly enjoying the conversation, "Tell us," he declared catching Sakura's attention now, "What your 'nothing' mean?"

_Oh great! _Tenten thought bitterly, she frowned at Kiba's scornful remarks, but Neji however was calm, climbing to sit near Sasuke while Tenten followed. For now, he seemed to be the only one of the Chuunins that ignored their conversation, looking grim as usual.

"Interesting?" Neji smirked at the blue haired Uchiha boy, Sasuke looked away at the arrivals then affirmed with the slightest bit of acknowledgement that they were their, "The only reason I was here was because this was an order, therefore I don't have a choice."

Tenten nodded sitting by Sakura now. She could see he wasn't thinking this as a vacation at all, more like a prison.

As Shikamaru had predicted earlier it was rather a weary night, it felt quite peaceful now that they were outside.

They would now have to work together like their teachers had said; it was only the beginning, who knows what may happen tomorrow? Would they train?

Everything seemed blurry yet unclear so that none of the Chuunins could guess what would come next, all they were told that this was a mission, a mission for all the Konoha Chuunins.

It took all of them a long time to finally fall asleep in the dark, no one kept track of the passing time so it was difficult to know when it was morning.

Their minds were tire and overwhelming with unexpected questions, and eventually when the first sign of twilight settled upon the treetops, they fell into a deep uneasy sleep.


	8. Hinata's Troubles

Chapter summary: Now the teachers have planned a unexpected training for all of them, it sounds silly, but they don't have much of a choice. After all no one would like to be sent back to the academy. Now all the Chuunins will face a new challenge that might lead them into dangerous times.

It was nearly daybreak while the Chuunins sleep soundly underneath their blankets, never had they sleep so deep yet peaceful.

By morning a light mist had settled upon the forest giving the air a damp, furry smell of early dawn, dewdrops clung tightly onto each blade of grass casting a frosty shimmer across the clearing where they slept.

A forest was never perfectly quiet, but however at dawn, everything was still, nothing stirred, only the light chirping of songbirds outside.

Inside the tent Naruto was snoring loudly underneath his covers muttering noisily, "N-No…not my ramen, don't let it get away, s-save it n-now!"

He tossed and turned eventually bumping hard into Kiba who smacked hard across the face.

Akamaru jumped off Kiba's lap looking affronted, barking loudly in Naruto's ears.

Lee had been sleep walking all night leading him in and out of the tent at different times, and the chubby Choji who drooled hungrily throughout the night.

All was peacefully quiet, that is when a large green figure popped up into the tent via the entrance.

"Good morning my youthful friend, it's time to get up and begin the blossoming day!"

Kakashi looked shamelessly along with the other Jounins outside the exit.

No one moved or stirred, Choji covered his head with a pillow. Tenten blinked ignoring his announcement.

Shikamaru frowned groaning unhappily, "What a drag!" the only one that looked convinced enough was (well obviously), Lee, who quietly rubbed his eyes and gazing admiringly up at his sensei with great affection.

"Gai-Sensei!" he cried joyfully running towards him now as fast as his own legs cold carry him.

The others watched in complete annoyance as if having to watch a lamb being slaughtered.

Ino frowned casting pathetic glances at the pair while Kakashi looked away at the horizon enjoying the view of the early morning.

Sasuke was relieved that he had not appeared with one of his unpleasant comics he often reads under his nose.

"Lee!" Gay yelped now turning to the crying boy and also was reaching out for his extra special student.

They were almost like father and son, so related yet overwhelming.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!" "Gai sensei!" Lee was crying with bulging eyes and Gai had a tremendously large flow of tears down his face.

They hugged tightly enjoying every, precious moment when they were together.

The rest of the Chuunins ignored, glaring in the other direction.

Why were they even here? It was nearly dawn, and the Chuunins had only slept for several hours in total, lacking rest. Sasuke sighed wearily standing up to retrieve his clothes.

Naruto was the first to get up then dressed eager to know the schedule.

"We're training, right?" he asked hopefully.

Gai however seemed troubled by his comment; he looked at his frizzy, yellow hair almost the exact opposite of his shiny black hair.

Lee glowed. "Our training today will be rather different from what we do daily," he stated briefly.

Lee nodded chuckling to himself; he looked particularly excited today jumping from one spot to another and acting serious when someone had asked him a question as if showing them how a real Shinobi would be like.

How could he be so energetic all the time, they had completely missed an entire night of sleep, no one can deny that!

It took a while for everyone to finally eat and get dressed, Gai and Lee were outside doing there daily exercise (Which includes a total of ten laps around the village), while Kurenai along with Asuma had prepared corn for them at breakfast.

Kakashi was now in charge of the troublemakers around camp, making sure they were to behave, this included Kiba, and especially Naruto.

When breakfast was nearly over, Gai began his final announcement in front of the Chuunins.

First clearing his throat he stood up looking extremely important at the audience.

"Today our training will go slightly different than before."

Shikamaru tipped his head a bit forward as if expecting something odd would happen. Sakura coughed awkwardly. Most of them stayed quiet, looking strangely at Gai as he continued.

"You will be taught to be sneaky yet hidden and learn the ways of a real Shinobi!" he smiled triumphantly doing his nice guy pose.

_Right if we haven't already learned, _thought Tenten offensively clutching her legs even harder than before.

Neji glared at him while Lee beamed proudly.

'We will be working together to succeed in our first mission and at the end I am certain you will learn an important lesson of youth." Kurenai looked boringly at her fellow Jounins, rolling her eyes frequently.

"We will be playing," he nodded slyly back at Kakashi.

"Hide and go seek!"

All the voices grew faint, melting away and all eyes were now turned to the sensei.

The sudden words allowed Choji to cough while munching on his breakfast, Sasuke looked taken aback and Hinata almost fell onto Naruto.

There was a long silence, a time when everyone scowled at him;

Lee was the first to recover looking just as excited as a five year old, and his eyes widened with curiosity and began his troublesome chant, "yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!"

Kiba stood up abruptly facing him in such lurid expression that made Gai sweat.

"I-you're lying," he scoffed with disgust.

Gai shook his head knowingly at the young Inuzuka boy confirming solidly, "By order of Hokage Sama, any Chuunin who refuses to participate in this mission will be immediately sent back to the academy without excuses for any matter."

He read out impressively adding, "Which means-""You don't have much of a choice," Shikamaru interrupted quickly, while Gai nodded in agreement, "Precisely." Choji gave a yelp at the last word, dropping his last bag of chips onto the ground.

Naruto brightened up, "Great, when do we start?"

Gai straightened up again declaring, "I will set you off into arranged pairs, me and Naruto will be it this time."

He smiled broadly pulling out a sheet of wrinkled paper containing all the Chuunin names.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged disappointed looks as they trudged up to the sensei reading their own names.

"This means the teams are all settled now, Ino Yamanaka/Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee/Tenten, Neji Hyuuga/Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha/Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba/Akamaru, and Aburame Shino/Achimichi Choji."

Everyone stood pinned in their spot, some casting suspicious looks over their shoulders at their partner.

Naruto got up to his feet skipping to stand boldly beside Gai, Kiba patted Akamaru's back, as being his favourite canine he gave a joyful bark, at least they'd feel comfortable with each other.

Ino took Shikamaru's arm and looked nervously at her former team mate.

Sakura too gave a weak smile at the blue haired Uchiha boy determined to work together again like when they were ginins.

Sasuke however looked away at the distant horizon.

Shino looked vacantly at the fat, porky boy not sure if they could actually get along.

Choji said nothing beside him.

And eventually the two Hyuuga cousins who stood rigid in their seat glaring at the other, Hinata looked frightened, giving his older brother small worried looks, and it wasn't too surprising after all they had been rivals for the longest time.

Naruto upon seeing them shoved the timid Hinata into Neji's arms.

Hinata surprised almost fell over as the surprised Neji caught her in one arm staring aggressively into Naruto's eyes while Hinata looked rather pale.

You could tell she wasn't enjoying this one bit; her gaze was transfixed to Neji and Naruto.

_My b-big brother Neji is with me? But why? He has a-always hated me, it is impossible for him to change. _

_Maybe there was a particular reason in this, but I still don't know what I should do. _

The blue haired konoichi looked away forcing her eyes not to cry in front of everyone, it was painful for her to be with Neji.

He had called her weak and not worthy to be a Hyuuga; Hinata had to admit that his words were true.

"You will have time to hide while I and Naruto will count." Gai's loud booming voice filled the clearing.

Sakura gave a small gulp then followed Sasuke into the darkness.

At first everything seemed silly; they were playing a child's game and not a very good one either.

They had rules without too much of a choice; it was hard for them to imagine going back to the academy.

The Chuunins headed one by one out into the forest in different directions and careful to avoid others that was presently in hiding.

Neji began to head off alone unaware of his sister while the nervous Hinata followed him into the leaves that lead into the depth of the forest.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that, I will continue to update as soon as I can, so please be patient! Now that school has begun, I have less time to work on these, I have wrote my second fanfic (sigh), so be sure to check that out. And don't forget to review when you are done.

Return to Top


End file.
